young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramanga
Ramanga was head of the vampire clans and a very powerful vampire. Series 3 When Vlad fails to open the Praedictum Impaver, it calls out to Ramanga who rushes to the Garside Grange. The fact that the whole of the Dracula family and Bertrand kneel and pay him respect shows that he is of high rank and is well known. Despite this, when Ramanga wants to bite Miss McCauley, the Count stands up to him, suggesting they are of roughly similar strength. When he realises that the Chosen One isn't there and they he had be talking to a lifesize puppet, Ramanga gets angry and splits himself into four exact copies (it's unknown whether this power is unique to him or whether other vampires can also do this). When he is about to fight the family and Bertrand, Vlad appears and his touch alone destroys three of the copies (leaving the original). Ramanga kneels before Vlad after he easily opens the Praedictum Impaver. Ramanga also seems quite fond of Ingrid Dracula. Series 4 In series 4 he is a regular and is there to keep an eye on Vlad and his ceasefire initiative. He and Count Dracula very much want the ceasefire to end and they ask Ingrid for help. They force Vlad into an arranged marriage with Ramanga's daughter Adze, knowing full well that Vlad is in love with Erin. In the end, it turns out that the Ramangas were plotting to kill Vlad once Adze received power from Vlad's bite. Bertrand and Erin stop the bloodbinding just in time and expose the Ramangas. When Vlad confronts Adze about this, Ramanga starts being aggressive towards Vlad, causing the Count to punch him. After the Count and Malik track the Ramangas down, Ramanga splits himself into thousands of copies. Using the full extent of his powers, the Count overpowers and "de-fangs" Ramanga (an act which apparently removes a vampire's fangs). Series 5 Ramanga was allegedly behind the attack of the Draculas. According to Asan and Malik, he resurrected the Shadow Warriors and went on a rampage. In "The Enemy Within" it is revealed that the shame of defanging was too much for him to bear. Ramanga exiled himself to the Karakum desert where he lay down in a place some call the 'Door to Hell' and 'sacrificed himself to the agony of the light'. Two of his children (Asan and Shango Ramanga) arrive at Garside Grange, seeking vengeance. It's revealed that he faked his death, and this was even unknown by his sons. He attempted to kill Vlad and Malik by absorbing their essence with necromancy. He failed and was swiftly staked by the Count. In the process he killed Malik and knocked out Vlad. Trivia *In Madagascan folklore, the ramanga is a living vampire which drinks the blood of nobles. *His first name is unknown. *He claimed to be 515 years old. *His bat form was apparently a "rare specimen". *The Door to Hell is a real place. It is a natural gas field in Turkmenistan. Category:Vampire Category:Born vampire Category:Males Category:Ramanga family Category:Villains